bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppy Home!
Guppy Home is the 8th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Electronicles help the Bubble Guppies build a new home for them to live in. Trivia * Bloomie meets the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy for the first time. * Mr Kahani mentions the events from Robots and Guppies!. * The Lobster Robbers' first appearance in the series. * Roscoe and Dotty's first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Bloomie * Roscoe * Dotty * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mia * The Crabby Patrol * Lobster Robbers * Shine (mentioned) * Kaylee (mentioned) Story The episode begins in the Bubbletucky Park where Cadabrin and Bloomie were having a picnic. Cadabrin: (handing Bloomie a pie) "Pie, Bloomie?" Bloomie: "Why thank you, Cadabrin." (takes the pie) "This is so nice of you to take me out on a picnic." Cadabrin: "Thanks." (they then both heard a rustling noise from a nearby bush) "Do you hear that?" Bloomie: "What is it?" Cadabrin: "I don't know, but don't worry." (moves infront of Bloomie) "I'll protect you." (Bloomie blushes lovely) Then, a blue and red squeaky ball with a white strip and a yellow star pops out from the bush and bounces right in front of Cadabrin and Bloomie. Cadabrin: (confused) "A...ball?" Bubble Puppy: (comes over to the squeaky ball) "Arf, arf, arf!" (starts to play with it) Bloomie: (sweetly) "Aww, a doggy!" Cadabrin: "Uh, actually, that's a puppy.'' Bloomie: (sweetly) "Aww, a puppy!" (Cadabrin stairs at the viewers, unamused) Audience laughter. Gil: (from the distance) "Bubble Puppy!" (Bubble Puppy hears Gil, collects the squeaky ball, and hurries away) Bloomie: "Where's the puppy going?" Cadabrin: "I'll show you, come on." (he and Bloomie pack up their picnic and follow Bubble Puppy) Cuts to the Lane, the Bubble Guppies were busy with themselves. Molly: (giving Mia some milk) "That's it, Mia, nice and slow." Gil: (waiting very anxiously for Bubble Puppy to come back) "What's taking Bubble Puppy so long?" Goby: (drawing on a blueprint paper) "You need to be patient, Gil." Deema: (relaxing in an old and scratched couch) "Yeah. You need to relax, and be cool like me." Oona: (searching through a trash can) "Hmm...Maybe lunch will cheer you up." Nonny: (mixing a pot of soup) "We're having soup." Gil: "Hmmm...I think I'll have some in a bowl." (a squeaky ball passes him) "Huh?" Bubble Puppy: (comes up behind Gil) "Arf, arf, arf!" Gil: (jumps startled) "Ahhhhhhh!" (lands in the trash can Oona was looking in) "I'm okay." (Oona giggles) Cadabrin and Bloomie come up on the hillside infront of the entrance of the Lane to see the guppies. Cadabrin: "See? He's over there." Bloomie: "Oh." (noticed the Bubble Guppies) "Um, who are they?" Cadabrin: "Them? Oh, their guppies." Bloomie: "Guppies?" (puzzled) "But...I thought they were passed away." Cadabrin: "Well, these ones are from the past. They came to the future for a better life." Bloomie: "Oh." (wonders) "So, where do they live?" Cadabrin: "I don't know. They should've found a home by now." Bloomie: "Well, why not ask them?" Cadabrin: "Ask them?" (gets up) "How can I ask them?" (steps in some slippery mud) "Uh oh." (slides down the muddy hillside) "Ahhh! Woah, woah! Gah! Oh! Oh no! Ahhh! Wha! Woah! Oof!" (stops next to Gil and looks up) "Uh oh." Gil: (turns to see Cadabrin and smiles) "Well, look who decided to pay a visit." Molly: (she and the other guppies swim over to where Cadabrin is) "Hello, Cadabrin. What are you doing here?" Deema: "Are you hungry?" Goby: "Thirsty?" Nonny: "I am making soup." Oona: "Or maybe he was just passing through." Cadabrin: (nervous) "Uh..." Bloomie: (from the distance) "Weeee!" (slides into Cadabrin) "That...was...fun!" (the Bubble Guppies giggle) Deema: "I didn't know you brought a special guest." Cadabrin: "Of course." (she and Bloomie get up) "Guppies, this is Bloomie. Bloomie? These are the Bubble Guppies." Molly: "Hello, I'm Molly, and these are my friends, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny." (showing her Mia) "This is my baby sister, Mia." Mia: (giggles) Bloomie: (touched) "Awwww!" Gil: "And this is Bubble Puppy. He's my pet." Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf!" Bloomie: (giggles) "Nice to meet you. So, where do you live?" Molly: (realizes this) "Oh, uhh..." (confesses) "We haven't gotten to that part yet." Bloomie: "Oooh." Cadabrin: "Well, you can't stay outside for the rest of your lifes. You need a home." Nonny: "That's a good idea." Goby: "Yeah, we can make it." Deema: "Maybe even paint it." Cadabrin: "I suppose so." (hurries off) "Come on, Bloomie." (Bloomie follows him) Molly: "I just hope they know what they're doing." Cuts to Kahani Castle. Loundrel: (confused) "You want us to do what?" Cadabrin: "I know it sounds weird, but it's the least we can do to help them." Squidling: "Well, they did help us once." Mr Kahani: "Indeed, with stopping a bad guppy named Kaylee from controlling Shine." Bloomie: (shocked) "Woah, that's intense." Splattery: "Yes, so maybe it's our turn to help them." Gloobert: "Okay, but I don't have to like it." Loundrel: "Then what are we waiting for?" Flatterine: (ponders) "Uhhh, nothing?" Cadabrin: "Exactly." Mr Kahani: "Come on everyone, let's go." (leaves with Bloomie and the Boys following him) At the Lane, the Bubble Guppies were gathering tools, materials, and pipes to make their new home, with Molly with a clipboard in her hand, meaning she's in charge of the whole project. Deema: (puts a piece of wood on top of a wood pile) "There, that's the last one." Molly: "Great." (turns to Gil and Oona) "First, dig a hole until you reached a pipe line, Goby will shut off the water soon, so we can put the pipe into place." Oona: (to the Audience) "Makes sense to me." (she and Gil take their shovels and head over to the spot) Gil: "Where there's a pipe, there's water." The Electronicles soon arrive to see the whole construction going on. Cadabrin: "What the?" Bloomie: "Woah." Splattery: "They really got themselves busy today." Gloobert: "This looks expensive." Loundrel: "I better talk to Molly." (swims over to Molly, who's looking at the blueprints) "Uh, Molly?" Molly: (notices Loundrel) "Oh, hi, Loundrel. How's it going?" Loundrel: "It's fine, except...YOU'RE BUILDING A HOUSE!!!" (his shout was so loud, it blew Molly's hardhat off) "You should be doing something that's necessarily!" Molly: "This is all necessarily, Loundrel." Loundrel: "Well then what's with all these useless pipes?" (the rusty and broken pipes are shown) Molly: "That's used for the new pipeline for, uhh, water." Loundrel: "Oh, then how do you explain this?" (pointing to a table of blueprints) "Blueprints with house drawings!" Molly: "Come on, Loundrel. Everybody has an understudy." (showing Nonny with a helmet and a clipboard in his hand) Loundrel: "Well, you got me there. But why do we need him?!" (points to Bubble Puppy with a hard hat on) Molly: "This job just gets really stressful, Loundrel." Mr. Kahani: (comes in) "All right, get out, all of ya." (the guppies leaves sadly) "You're fired. Go on. Scram. Get out of here, you little mermaids. That's right, keep moving." (stops Splattery from leaving) "Except you. You stay." (Splattery smiles and a horn honks) Molly: "Well, this is just great. Now we've got no crew to make the construction." Mr Kahani: "What are you talking about? Me and the Boys can help you with your new home." Bloomie: "I can help too." Cadabrin: "Ofcourse you can help us out, Bloomie." Molly: "What about me and the others? What can we do?" Loundrel: "Find yourself something to do. Well let you know when your new house is ready." Molly: (unsure) "Okay." (leaves to find the other guppies) Mr Kahani: "Right, let's get to work." The boys began to hammer and screw the wood with nails and bolts. Bloomie clears the area while Cadabrin draws out the plans. Loundrel, Splattery, and Mr Kahani put up a section of wall wood into place. Flatterine paints the wall and accidentally paints Gloobert's face. Squidling was turning off the water pipe Goby was turning on. Cuts to the other side of the Lane where the Bubble Guppies were sitting around, board. Deema: "So...any ideas?" Goby: "Nothing that I can think of." Molly: "This isn't right. We're responsible for making our own house to live in. We didn't need to get replaced." Mia: (yawns) Molly: "I agree, Mia. I'm really board today." Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps